miradas?
by Jose Silva
Summary: definitivamente este es uno de esos momentos que deberia evitar, pero claro esta siempre caigo en el mismo juego! pobre de mi siempre atormentendome por mi maldito inconciente! DEJA YA DE PENSAR! fic un poko extraño! jeje!


En estos momentos de mi vida especialmenete estos son en los que quisiera desaparecer! Justamente hoy que todo me estaba resultando sorprendentemente bien, se me ocurre pegarle solo una pequeña miradita y para mi muy buena suerte, su mirada se topa con la mia que se mantiene en su cara acosadoramente! Definitivamente dios me odia, ahora como siempre que sucede eso estoy con mi cara totalmente roja y con la mitad del salón mirándome con cara de "pobre idiota" definitivamente tengo que hacer algo ya van tres semanas desde que empezaron las clases, tres semanas en las que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza su extraña manera de ser, su manera de intrometerse en mi mundo ya es desconcertante, creo que ya no tengo salida. Me paro de pido permiso para ir a lavabo, es mi única salida, pero exprofesor tan amable me dice que solo puedo salir si le respondo una pregunta, y lo peor bien! El solo hecho de fallar en esa pregunta me canjearía mas miradas i lo peor mas minutos con ellas fijas en mi!, pero en cambio si respondo bien esta pregunta, según me dijo el profesor, que misteriosamente interpreto mi repentino apuro por ir a los servicios de manera correcta, me dijo que podría salir de la clase de manera permanente, ya que solo estamos desarrollando una guía que sabia que yo ya había terminado y que la tenia toda bien.

Bueno la pregunta es...- dijo el profesor dando esa pequeña pausa para hacerse suspenso lo que a mi personalmente me exaspero de sobremanera – por una mirada, un mundo // por una sonrisa, un cielo // por un beso?... ¿que daría por un beso señor Cullen?

Yo como estaba de concentrado en pensar la obvia respuesta a esa fácil pregunta solo respondí de manera autómata el ultimo verso del poema que tantas veces había recitado en mi fuero interno ya que era uno de mis favoritos, por lo que me salio casi como del alma: por un beso, yo no se que te diera por un beso - dije de manera ausente y salí del salón así sin mas con la cara totalmente roja, ya qua al decir esto todo el mundo me quedo mirando con cara de sorpresa, no es usual saber ese tipo de poseía olvidada, por lo que todo el salón debió creer que yo era una clase de poeta _fleto*_ reprimido, lo que no agradaba mucho la verdad!. aunque ya hubiera salido del salón escuche al profesor explicarle al resto de mis compañeros que esa era un reconocido poema de Gustavo Adolfo Becker… luego de eso ya no pode oír nada mas por que nada mas salí de ese salón infernal, me puse los audífonos de mi I-pod, y lo encendí, pero casi pegue un salto cuando segundos después, siento una suave y delicada mano coger la mía con sorpresiva fuerza para una mano tan pequeña y escuálida, en eso me paro y me gire a mi interlocutor para encontrarme con aquella persona que me había atormentado a lo largo de esas tres semanas…

**Bella pov**

Fue realmente embarazoso encontrarlo mirando otra vez, esto ya se estaba haciendo recurrente, no era fácil aceptar que uno de los chicos a mi gusto mas guapos del instituto me mirara de esa forma y lo peor de forma tan continua, creo que hasta esa hora de la mañana, las 12:38 min., ya estaba extrañando sentir su mirada fija en mi cara, cosa que extrañamente esta mañana no había echo, no es que me gustara que lo hiciera, pero es que llevábamos mas de tres semanas con la misma rutina todos los días y todas las horas de clases, que sorprendentemente compartíamos, y que esta mañana no lo hubiera hecho, era totalmente extraño, sospechaba que era porque solo hoy me había dignado a tratar de combinar un poco mi ropa para parecer mas normal, porque definitivamente no me atraía en lo absoluto ser el tema de conversación en su mesa al almuerzo, por que claramente por qué mas una persona como el abría de mirarme a mi? si no es por que tenia algo mal en mi aspecto, aunque él no parecía tener cara de superficial, estaba tan sumergida en este tipo de pensamiento, que me sobresalte de mala manera cuando este se paro y le pregunto al profesor que si acaso podía ir al lavabo, extrañamente el profesor le izo una propuesta que definitivamente no se de donde vino, le dijo: si me responde bien esta pregunta señor Cullen Ud. podrá no solo salir al lavabo, si o que podrá ausentarse por el resto de mi clase, pero si llegara a errar en la respuesta tendrá que no sólo permanecer sin ir a los lavabos, si no que soportar las miradas de t otos sus compañeros – añadio muy bajito, aunque de todas formas lo escuche - muy bien que me dice?

El claramente respondió que bueno y el profesor le dijo: por una mirada, un mundo // por una sonrisa, un cielo // por un beso?... ¿que daría por un beso señor Cullen?

Me sorprendió de una manera muy agradable oír los primeros versos de mi poema favorito, de la boca del profesor, pero al oír la respuesta de Edward casi me caigo de mi silla, ya que me derretía completamente en ese momento al escuchar su aterciopelada y masculina voz recitar el ultimo verso de ese, mi poema favorito escapar con rapidez, pero con una agradable profundidad de sus labios: por un beso, yo no se que te diera por un beso.

En eso el no espero ni a que el profesor diera su veredicto, simplemente tomó sus libros y salio del salón rápidamente, lo ultimo que ví de el fue su mano elevándose para acercar un audífono a su oreja. En es mismo instante sucedieron varias cosas, además de que estaba totalmente en shock, primero al darme cuenta de que el conocía y se sabia MI poema favorito, segundo por mi extraña pero casi predecible reacción al escuchar su voz; ademas en ese momento el profesor explicaba a mis compañero la inusual respuesta de Edward a su pregunta; pero lo mas extraño de todo es que en ese instante mis manos empezaron a guardar todas mis cosas en mi bolso y cuando terminaron, mis piernas me hicieron pararme sorpresivamente para todos, mientras todo esto sucedía, el profesor y todos mis demás compañeros me miraban en silencio, y con caras de interrogación, yo a ,pesar de que era conciente de que eso no era lo correcto mi cuerpo no me respondía como debiera y hacia totalmente caso omiso de mi, cuando alcance la puerta misteriosamente sin ninguna interrupción, el profesor me sorprendio diciendo: Srta. Swann puede retirase de mi clase no se preocupe, dijo con un claro tono de reproche, ironía y sarcasmo todo a la vez en su voz, pero como ya había especificado y mi cuerpo parecía mandarse solo e importarle un comino mi opinión, por lo cual con un escueto gracias salí del salón sin que nadie me lo impidiera, ya que no había nadie en ese salón que no estuviera totalmente en shock por mi precipitada escapada. Hasta yo misma me sorprendía de que mi cuerpo en una cruel muestra de total dictadura se impuso sobre mi conciencia y me obligo a salir de allí casi corriendo para alcanzar a la única persona que se encontraba en ese momento en el desierto pasillo, Edward Cullen, mi loco psicópata de las miradas, ese había sido el extraño sobrenombre que le puse el primer día en que llegue aquí. Pensando en esto llegue jadeando a su lado, ya que había recorrido la larga distancia que nos separado corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas aun sabiendo el alto riesgo que corría de caerme ya que no se podía decir que fuera muy hábil que digamos, en eso estaba cuando para variar mis torpes pies me traicionaron como solía suceder cuando me desplazaba, aun por superficies planas, lo cual creía yo era otra razón para que este guapo chico, que paro mi caída con el agarre de mi mano en la suya, me mirara, cuando al fin logre estabilizarme este me estaba mirado con cara de sorpresa y yo impulsivamente apreté su mano tratando extrañamente de encontrar apoyo en el para enfrentarlo, pero como decía mi cuerpo había echo un motín conmigo y prácticamente no lo controlaba, aun así cuando lo hice sorpresivamente el me devolvió el apretón, me miro significativamente y tiro de mi para que siguiéramos caminando sin soltar mi mano.

* * *

_*Fleto: dicese de la persona homosexual!_ ajjajaa talla interna solo por eso la mencion! xD

... hem si alguien algun dia lee estoi i le gusta i kiere ke lo continue hagamelo sabe i hare el intento de continuarlo! =)

eso adeos! =*


End file.
